ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Power Team
I wonder why everyone really hates my Transformers Power series pages. Transformers: Power Team is the next Transformers cartoon that will premiere on Cartoon Network in Fall 2014. It will last five seasons, and four of those seasons will be sequel seasons. POWER TEAM(Season 1): 10-year-old New York kid Spike Witwicky is getting sick and tired of living in a world made for grown-ups, as well as being pressured by his parents Clancy and Ashley Witwicky. But, his life is about to change when the Autobots and Decepticons awaken in present day after so many years of stasis lock. With Autobots Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Red-Alert, Hot Shot, Ironhide, and Bulkhead on his side, he is ready for the biggest opportunity of his life, sort of. And he is hiding his secret from his friends. POWER SURGE(Season 2): POWER FUSION(Season 3): POWER BLAST(Season 4): POWER MASTERS(Season 5): HEROIC AUTOBOTS: 'Main Cast:' Optimus Prime(Peter Cullen)form: semi-truck Bumblebee(sound f/x)form: sportscar Red-Alert(Corey Burton)form: fire car Hot Shot(Tom Kenny)form: sportscar Ironhide(Peter Cullen)form: van Bulkhead(Clancy Brown)form: S.W.A.T. truck *Bulkhead is also the leader of the Wreckers. 'Elite Guard:' Ultra Magnus(Jason David Frank)form: rig truck Sunstreaker(Corey Burton)form: race car Side Swipe(Nolan North)form: race car Jazz(Ogie Banks)form: sportscar Silverstreak(Rob Paulsen)form: sportscar Smokescreen(Roger Craig Smith)form: sportscar Tracks(Jeff Bennett)form: sportscar *Ultra Magnus is also the member of the main cast revisited. 'Communications Officer:' ' Blaster/Twincast(Phil LaMarr)form: iPhone *Steeljaw(Dee Bradley Baker)form: lion *Ram Horn(Fred Tatasciore)form: rhino *Rewind(Tom Kenny)form: robot *Scamper(sound f/x)form: mini-car *Blaster is also the member of the main cast. 'Guardian:' ' Omega Supreme(Brad Garrett)form: bullet train 'Dinobots:' Grimlock(David Kaye)form: t-rex Slag(Tom Kenny)form: triceratops Longrack(Dee Bradley Baker)form: brachiosaurus Striker(Jeff Bennett)form: stegosaurus Swoop(Charlie Adler)form: pteradactyl 'Aerialbots:' ' Jetfire(Charlie Adler)form: space shuttle Air Raid(Rob Paulsen)form: jet Fireflight(Frank Welker)form: jet Nightcruz(Yuri Lowenthal)form: jet Rook(Logan Grove)form: jet fighter Superion(Clancy Brown)form: combo of the Aerialbots 'Protectobots:' ' Inferno(Peter Cullen)form: fire truck Ratchet(Corey Burton)form: ambulance Prowl(David Kaye)form: police car Groove(Daran Norris)form: poice motorcycle Blades(Frank Welker)form: helicopter Defensor(Kevin Michael Richardson)form: combo of the Protectobots 'Autobot Scientist:' ' Perceptor(Rob Paulsen)form: microscope 'Main Cast Revisited:' ' Rodimus(James Arnold Taylor)form: race car Kup(Bud Luckey)form: pick-up truck Blurr(John Moschitta Jr.)form: race car Arcee(Kath Soucie)form: motorcycle Springer(Daran Norris)forms: race car/helicopter Wheelie(Kyla Rae Kowalewski)form: mini-car 'Maximals:' ' Leobreaker(Corey Burton)form: lion Cheetor(David Kauffman)form: cheetah Rhinox(Kevin Michael Richardson)form: rhino Rattrap(Rob Paulsen)form: rat Snarl(David Kaye)form: wolf *Leobreaker is also a Headmaster. 'Headmasters:' ' Cerebros(Tabitha St. Germain)form: tank Chromedome(Logan Grove)form: battle car Hardhead(Rob Paulsen)form: tank Highbrow(Yuri Lowenthal)form: helicopter Brainstorm(Tom Kenny)form: jet Minerva(Tara Strong)form: ambulance car 'Headmaster Unit:' ' Fortress Maximus(Tabitha St. Germain)forms: city/battle station *Cerebros can turn into Fortress Maximus' head while the Headmaster unit is in robot mode. 'Wreckers:' ' Pyro(Clancy Brown)form: truck cab Side Burn(Yuri Lowenthal)form: sportscar 'Other Autobots:' ' Alpha Trion(Sab Shimono)no form... Sentinel Prime(Brian Doyle-Murray)no form... EVIL DECEPTICONS: 'Decepticon Leader:' ' Megatron(Frank Welker)form: alien jet 'Seekers:' ' Starscream(Tom Kenny)form: jet Thundercracker(Maurice LaMarche)form: jet Skywarp(Danny Mann)form: jet Dirge(Kevin Michael Richardson)form: jet Thrust(Tom Kenny)form: jet Ramjet(Jeff Bennett)form: jet Jetstorm(Jeff Bennett)form: jet Sunstorm(Howie Mandell)form: jet 'Decepticon Brute:' ' Blackout(Noah Nelson)form: helicopter 'Communications Officer:' ' Soundwave/Soundblaster(Frank Welker)form: MP3 Player *Laserbeak(Dee Bradley Baker)form: condor *Rumble(Jeff Bennett)form: robot *Ravage(Dee Bradley Baker)form: jaguar *Ratbat(Dee Bradley Baker)form: bat 'Decepticon Spy:' ' Reflector(Tom Kenny)form: camera 'Decepticon Scientist/Commander:' ' Shockwave(Corey Burton)form: satellite 'Triple Changers:' ' Blitzwing(Peter Cullen)forms: tank/jet Astrotrain(Nolan North)forms: bullet train/space shuttle 'Foot Soldiers:' ' Sweeps(various voices)form: spacecraft Scrapmetals(various voices)form: land crawler Submarauders(various voices)form: speedboat 'Constructicons:' ' Scrapper(Charlie Adler)form: bulldozer Duststorm(Dee Bradley Baker)form: overhoe Mixmaster(Frank Welker)form: cement truck Wideload(David Kaye)form: dump truck Hightower(Corey Burton)form: crane Devastator(Fred Tatasciore)form: combo of the Constructicons 'Stunticons:' Motormaster(Frank Welker)form: semi-truck Dead-End(Daran Norris)form: sportscar Wheeljack(David Kaye)form: race car Fracture(Peter Cullen)form: dragster Shadow Striker(Tom Kenny)form: sportscar Menasor(Fred Tatasciore) 'Combaticons:' ' Onslaught(Corey Burton)form: flatbed truck Swindle(Frank Welker)form: jeep Tankor(Jeff Bennett)form: tank Obsidian(Nolan North)form: helicopter Moonstone(Frank Welker)form: space shuttle Bruticus(Kevin Michael Richardson)form: combo of the Combaticons 'Servant:' ' Igor(Jeff Bennett)no form... 'Galvatron and His Men:' ' Galvatron(Frank Welker)form: alien tank Scourge(Richard Moll)form: UFO Cyclonus(Tony Jay)form: space jet Bratboy(Tara Strong)form: mini-car 'Assassin:' ' Blackarachnia(Vanessa Marshall)form: black widow spider 'Predacons:' ' Nemesis Breaker(Peter Cullen)form: lion Overkill(Nolan North)form: tiger Tantrum(Kevin Michael Richardson)form: buffalo Headstrong(Fred Tatasciore)form: rhino Cutthroat(David Kaye)form: eagle Predaking(David Kaye)form: combo of the Predacons 'Headmasters:' ' Fasttrack(Danny Mann)form: race car Weirdwolf(Jeff Bennett)form: wolf Skullcruncher(Yuri Lowenthal)form: alligator Mindwipe(Tara Strong)form: bat 'Headmaster Unit:' ' Scorponok(Danny Mann)form: city/scorpion *Fasttrack can transform into Scorponok's head when the Headmaster unit is in robot form. 'Autobot Traitor:' ' Mirage(Dave Wittenberg)form: dragster 'Bodyguard and Arms Dealer:' ' Dreadwing(Maurice LaMarche)form: bomber jet OTHER CHARACTERS: 'Human Kids:' ' Spike Witwicky(Tabitha St. Germain) Tyrone Addenson(Logan Grove) Tommy Dorn(Tara Strong) Charlie "Chowder" Cadberry(Rob Paulsen) Benson Snipes(Tom Kenny) Carly Banes(Tara Strong) Kotoha "Kitty" Tezuka(Sarah Dianne-Peters) Lucy Bender(Taja Issen) Jane Addenson(Crystal Scales) Kenji Tezuka(Yuri Lowenthal) Zane the Jungle Boy(Logan Grove) Morris McCormick(Tara Strong) Sheila Witwicky(Tara Strong) 'Human Adults:' ' Clancy Witwicky(Rob Paulsen) Ashley Witwicky(Kath Soucie) Mr. Mayor(Jeff Bennett) Wally Duff(Jeff Bennett) Sven "Slick" Taylor(Yuri Lowenthal) Lucy Bender(Vanessa Marshall) 'Other Characters:' ' Teletram-1(Corey Burton) Teletram-2(Frank Welker) Zarak(Danny Mann) Sideways(Steve Blum)form: sportscar *Sideways can either be Autobot or Decepticon. CREW: Executive Producers: Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, Jeff Kline, Stephen Davis Produced by: Kevin Gillis, Virginie Jallot, Rob Davies Directors: Butch Hartman, Ken Bruce, Gary Conrad, Sam Register Voice Director: Andrea Romano Music by: Mike Tavera Animation Provided by: Flash Animation, Atomic Cartoons, Bee Train Production Companies: Warner Bros. Television Animation, Hasbro Studios, Atomic Cartoons Distributor: Warner Bros. Television Animation PRODUCTION/ANIMATION SERVICES: *Warner Bros. Television Animation and Hasbro Studios(USA) *Warner Bros. Japan in association with Takara-Tomy(Japan) *Animation provided by Flash Animation, Atomic Cartoons, and Bee Train CHANNELS: *Cartoon Network and The Hub(USA) *Teletoon(Canada) *TV Tokyo(Japan) RATINGS: *TV-PG-V *TV-PG-12 TOY LINE: RECEPTION: Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Flash Animation Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Science fiction Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Hub Shows